Desires and Pure Pleasure
by Redwolf.19.Novelist
Summary: Twenty-five years of existence yet Mikan Sakura has not yet had a boyfriend. Ugh. I think she's having a mid-mid life crisis. Not until Natsume gave her the gift she'll never forget.
1. Surprise Pleasure

Desires and Pure Pleasures

_Disclaimer: I do not own this series... _

Chapter 1-Surprise pleasure

"...Happy birthday, Happy birthday. Happy birthday to you..."Mikan's officemates sang to her at her dining table. It was her twenty-fifth birthday. She sighed. She's getting old. And no one even seem to notice her. In her twenty five years of existence, Mikan Sakura has never ever had a boyfriend. Not even once. Whenever she looks at the mirror, she can tell she's very pretty but why does no one seem to like her. She's fun, sexy, pretty and attractive yet nobody seemed to care. Especially him. Mikan looked at him as he sat at the end of the dining table. Not looking at her, like he didn't care.

Looking handsome as ever, his maroon long-sleeves give compliment to his crimson eyes. Natsume Hyuuga. The one man she fell for. He was the only one who made her eyes melt just by looking at him but loving Natsume are like wishing on stars and waiting it to come true. In other words, impossible. She shook her head. Not that it matters anyway.

"Arigatou, Minna-san."she shyly said. "Let's eat. Shall we?"they obliged. Seconds later, they were off excused herself from the crowd, walked straight to the living room. She was surprised to see Natsume perfectly sitted in her couch. _How the hell did he...?_

"Eh, strawberry-printed underwear."he called. Her jaw dropped. Cheeks the-? "Happy birthday."her expression changed. She didn't know this man can greet.

"Ano- Arigatou, Natsume-kun."she said sincerely. He's kind of serious.

"Sit with me, Mikan. I have a gift for you."he said bluntly. Taken aback, she obliged. She sat a meter away from him. She needed to be careful. His eyes tell something. Her eyebrows furrowed. Where is the gift he was talking about? She can see nothing.

"What gift is that, Natsume?"she said in a low voice. He got closer and closer until their faces are inches apart. He looked her intently for a minute. Searching for something. To her surprise, he touched her breasts. She gasped as he kneaded it. A moan escaped her lips.

"You like that, don't you?"his smart-ass question.

"N-natsu-me.."she choked when his other hand reached her inner thighs. Impatiently, he grabbed her until she was on top of him. Her back facing him. His hands on her waist. "Natsume, what-?Ahh."his hand went up and inside her blouse. He grasped her mounds. She can feel the heat that his hands have. His face buried in her neck. She twitched when his tongue flicked in her neck. His hands played. Pinching her nipples, his other hand started rubbing in between her thighs. She moaned and moaned. She tried to protest when his hands stopped.

He darkly chuckled. "Now, now, Mikan. We have guests. You wouldn't want them to see your gift, now would you?"

Her teeth clenched. He was enjoying this. Damn the man to let her suffer. But she had to admit, she was really enjoying it. She stopped. Thinking carefully of what had happened. _This is not right. Definitely not right._ _I got to get out of here._

She tried to break free from him but his hold was grip. "Let me go, Natsume."

"We both know you don't want to, Mikan. Your body tells me so."he whispered and as he did, he cupped her breast making her aroused once more. She can feel her underwear getting wetter and wetter by the second. She moaned once more.

"Natsu-me. No."she tried to fight it but her body's getting defeated by sensation.

"Yes, Mikan. Yes."his hands made way up inside her skirt. She cringed when she felt his finger touch her core eventhough her panties still covered She was dripping wet. She tried to close her legs, hiding her soaked panties.

"N-Nat-su-me.S- Stop."she pleaded.

"No."was his firm reply. Inserted his whole hands into the last thing that covers her womanhood. His finger made its way to her G-spot. She twitched that made him to smirk slightly. He inserted one finger that caused her to sob with pain.

"Shhh...Don't worry. That'll be gone soon."he promised. She endured the pain. Seconds later, she was already panting. He added another finger.

"Mmmhhmm. Ahhh!..Nat-sume. Ahh."she moaned and moaned while biting her lips. She couldn't think of anything but only his hands. On her breasts and in between her thighs. He thrusted faster. Later, added another finger. She cried silently with the pain and pleasure overcoming her all at the same time.

She was dripping wet and was panting on his lap. She laid her back on Natsume who now is biting her neck that added her titillation. He went faster and faster until she couldn't take no longer. His hands on her breasts, his tongue on her neck and the absolutely delicious thing he's doing in her core is making her insane.

"Oh. Oh. Nat-su-me. I-I-ohhhh."she shuddered as she came. She closed her eyes shut and rested on Nastume. She felt him withdrew his hands and buttoned her blouse.

"Good job, Mikan."she open her eyes exhaustingly to see Natsume licking his fingers with her cum. She gasped.

"Uhm..What are you-?"he looked at her for a while before slowly lowering his head to hers. "Here, have a taste."he captured his lips in a tender kiss. She closed her eyes once more. Just as she was savouring the taste, Natsume abruptly stopped and separated away from her.

"Ano, Mikan."she blinked as she stared at the head of the living room.

"T-Tsubasa-senpai!"the blue-haired scratched his head looking at Natsume. His gaze returned to her. She moved away from Natsume. "W-What is it?"

"Ah. Misaki and I got to get going. We've got business to attend to."

Mikan nodded. "Oh. O-Okay. Take care, senpai. And Misaki also."

"Okay then. Happy Birthday, Mikan. Jane!"he waved at them. She waved back. He winked at Natsume before leaving the two of them. She heard Natsume groan.

"Hey, Mikan."Natsume called. She turned to him. "Where's your duplicate key?"she blinked.

"M-My what?"

"Your duplicate key. Baka."

"What do you need it for?"she snapped. She suddenly became grumpy. She wonder why?

"Do you have it or not?"he snapped back. His eyes blazed with fury. She moved backwards. His eyes were now scary. She stood up to get the duplicate key in her bag. She fumbled over the keys. She fiddled as she made her way to Natsume. He grabbed the key and stood up quickly.

"Well then. I'll see you."was his last sentence before he left leaving Mikan speechless. _I'll see you. _That what's he said. Does that mean...?

* * *

So everyone..was that good?..sorry for it being so short...I'm really busy right now but I'll try to write more stories...Well then, Jane!


	2. Surprise visit

I already read some of the reviews...Some say, it was kind of stiff..I have to agree...Gomene..Gomene..It's just rushed...Ugh...I don't even know what got to my mind to write that..Anyway, I'll still try to write good stories...if the reviews of this second chapter is still bad then this will be the last chapter...

Enjoy.

Chapter 2- The surprise visit

Ding!Mikan turned to the oven. The cake's already been baked. She dropped her magazines and went straight to the oven. She inhaled the scent of fresh baked cake. Hayy..It smells so good. She is so good at that. Baking. Her grandpa used to taught her that. Such shame that he left her early. She wasn't ready for that. She loved her grandpa so much. It was so painful when he said his goodbyes. He was all that's left in her. Now, she's all alone. Alone in her apartment. Alone in her life. And she will be forever. No one to take care of her. No one to lean on. No one to seek help to. No one to love.

"If you're just going to stand here the entire morning then that cake will soon be ashes."a low voice said behind her. She knew that voice everywhere. She swiftly turned to meet his crimson eyes. "Hi."

"H-h-hi. How'd you get in here?"she stuttered.

He held up his hand to show the duplicate he asked a week ago. She just nodded. Surprisingly, Natsume walked closer to her. She gasped. She can smell his breath and whenever it touches her skin she can't help but shudder.

"I've missed you, Mikan."he said, looking intently at her eyes. She gulped. _Is he saying the truth?_

"W-What are you saying? Y-You were here a week ago. H-How could you have missed m-me?"she blames herself for stuttering. _Is he that disturbing?_

"Well, you see, Mikan. I saw how pleased you were with what I did a week ago and I said to myself, 'I want that pleasure too.'"his seductive voice turned her knees to jelly. She took a hold from the table. Oh, how she thanked that table was there. If it weren't then he would have known that his presence can lead her to a heart attack.

"Can you do that to me, Mikan? Make me moan like crazy."he stepped forward. His face an inch away from her. She swallowed hard, shook her head hard. He darkly chuckled. "Yes, you do, Mikan. You can send me to heaven. Let me teach you how."he reached her hand and let it land in his male member. She could feel his crotch harden "See that? Feel it? That's what you do to me, Mikan."

She looked at him straight in the eyes. She can see the desire between the fire. Her lips parted saying she's speechless. She felt his crotch. Something tied in her knot. It was the same thing she felt a week ago. She began to panic. _What will she do? What will she do?_

I'm sorry for making it short..I intended to make it short for it not to be stiff..I hope you're not disappointed..Look forward for another chapter. Thank you.


End file.
